


Como Mariana virou Nana

by angiesm



Category: Bom Sucesso (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Nicknames, One Shot, ele não conseguia dizer o apelido dela, então ele criou o dele
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesm/pseuds/angiesm
Summary: Mas como será que surgiu esse apelido? Como foi que a menina Marina passou a ser conhecida como Nana?A one shot na qual Sofia descobre quem primeiro chamou sua mãe de Nana.
Relationships: Mariana Prado Monteiro/Mário Viana, Nana & Sofia, Nana/Mário, Nanario & Sofia
Kudos: 1





	Como Mariana virou Nana

**Author's Note:**

> eu tava assistindo uma série onde dois melhores amigos que são apaixonados conversavam sobre como o apelido dela surgiu porque ele não sabia chama-la pelo nome. Eu acho os dois muito vibes nanario, então eu pensei em escrever essa one com um flashback sobre isso. Só porque eu achei fofinho mesmo.
> 
> tomara que vocês gostem :D
> 
> ps: aqui a gente vai fingir que alberto morre um pouco depois do carnaval, beleza?

O feriado de carnaval podia significar as mais variadas coisas para as pessoas, mas para as crianças geralmente significava não precisar ir à escola. Não que Sofia não gostasse de estar com os amiguinhos e aprender coisas novas, ela amava, mas naquele ano ela estava especialmente animada para passar os dias em casa, pois iria aprender a respeito de algo que não poderia assistir aulas sobre. Sua família.

Para compensar os dias de folga, a escola da menina havia proposto um projeto especial. Uma árvore genealógica. Não precisava ser nada muito aprofundado, o intuito era fazer as crianças interagirem com seus familiares durante o feriado e entenderem melhor de onde vinham. Sofia havia amado o dever de casa e estava muito empolgada para dar início às “entrevistas” que ela passou o caminho inteiro de casa planejando. Não queria fazer apenas o desenho de uma árvore com nomes e fotos, ela queria contar histórias na sua apresentação para que seus amigos vissem seus familiares como ela os via.

Começou pelo avô, logo no primeiro dia do feriado, perguntou dos seus pais e avós, descobriu novas histórias sobre sua avó Cecília e pediu ele lhe contasse sobre a família dela. À noite, depois do jantar, foi para o quarto e fez uma longa chamada de vídeo com o pai, muito interessada em conhecer mais sobre o lado dele da família. Dormiu satisfeita com tudo que ouviu durante o dia, mas não antes de passar no quarto da mãe e lembrar a ela, e a Mário também, que no dia seguinte seria a vez deles. 

Após o café da manhã, ela foi com a mãe e o poeta até seu quarto e começou a bombardeá-los com perguntas, Mário primeiro, já que ela sabia muito pouco sobre a vida dele. A conversa seguiu animada e ela coletou todas as informações que queria e mais um pouco. Chegou a vez da sua mãe e depois de já ter feito algumas das perguntas que queria, fez uma anotação de caneta colorida ao lado do nome no início da folha e foi então que reparou em algo que fez surgir uma pergunta diferente em sua mente. 

Inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado, ela perguntou levantando o olhar para a mulher mais velha, “Mãe? Por que o seu nome é Mariana, mas todo mundo te chama de Nana?”

Nana deu uma risada, aquela não era a pergunta que ela estava esperando, se bem que ela não sabia exatamente o que estava esperando. “É…” Ela olhou para Mário como que em confidência e tornou a direcionar sua atenção para a menina sentada à sua frente, “Na verdade, é culpa do Mário”.

_Já fazia uma semana que a pequena Mariana Prado Monteiro havia começado a frequentar a escola e ela estava adorando. Era apenas o jardim de infância, mas ela fazia questão de dizer a todos que estava indo para a escola, que estava estudando e que iria aprender a ler igual o pai dela. Tudo era muito empolgante, mas a coisa que mais a deixava animada, a ponto de correr pela casa na hora de sair, era o seu novo amiguinho, o Mário, que usava óculos, tinha cabelos cacheados bagunçados e estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Bem, “sempre” depois do primeiro dia, quando ele se convenceu de que as mães voltavam mesmo para buscar as crianças antes da hora do almoço._

_Naquela manhã, a menina que usava uma fita com um laço amarelo no topo da cabeça, impedindo os cachos de caírem em seu rosto, quase esqueceu de pegar a sua caixa de lápis de cor favorita que prometeu dividir com Mário, correndo de última hora até seu quarto para buscá-la._

_“Mamá, vamos nos atrasar, ande logo!” Sua mãe chamava por ela já na porta de casa, segurando a lancheira da garotinha nas mãos._

_Ela apareceu novamente, parando de correr bruscamente e quase tropeçando quando viu sua mãe lançar-lhe um olhar de advertência. “Não pode correr dentro de casa, filha, lembra?” Mas o lembrete se derreteu numa risada ao ver a filha voltar a correr assim que passou pela porta de entrada, respondendo um, “Certo, mamãe”._

_Ao chegar na escola e dar tchau para a mãe na porta, Mariana se virou e logo começou a procurar seu amigo, mas não conseguia vê-lo em nenhum dos quatro cantos da sala já abarrotada de outras crianças. Entrou mais um pouco e parou no centro da salinha, bem no meio do círculo pintado em vermelho, e olhou em volta com a cara de determinação que fazia quando queria se concentrar em algo._

_“Nana!” Ainda de costas para a porta ouviu o grito fino do menino que estava procurando. Virou-se rapidamente, abrindo um sorriso animado e correu em direção a ele, chamando seu nome de volta. Os pequenos amigos se abraçaram como se tivessem passado meses sem se ver, enquanto Clarice, a mãe de Mário, observava a cena sorrindo._

_“Bom dia, Mariana!” Falou a mulher, meio cantarolando. “Mário, meu amor, o apelido da sua amiga é Mamá, não Nana.” Disse, se voltando para o filho que olhava para ela atentamente._

_“Mas eu não consigo dizer assim, mamãe, só sai Nana!” Ele afirmou levantando os ombros e jogando os braços no ar em frustração, fazendo a professora rir discretamente dos seus movimentos exagerados._

_“E eu gosto mais de Nana do que de Mamá, tia.” A menininha disse, pegando na mão do amigo e abrindo um sorriso largo no rosto antes de darem tchau e correrem juntos pra onde estavam os outros coleguinhas._

“Mas, então, foi você que deu o apelido da minha mãe, tio Mário?” Sofia perguntava de olhos arregalados, adorando a descoberta feita. 

“É, fui eu sim, Sossô” Começou dizendo, balançando a cabeça. “Eu não conseguia diferenciar muito bem o som das letras M e N naquela época, e era mais difícil ainda quando a palavra tinha acento, aí já viu né?” Continuou rindo enquanto relembrava, dessa vez sendo seguido por ambas as moças. 

“É, aí ele continuou me chamando de Nana, o nome pegou entre as crianças da escola e um dia quando eu cheguei em casa eu falei que não queria mais ser chamada de Mamá. Dali em diante era Nana e somente Nana.” Ela riu para a filha que tinha um sorriso próprio no rosto e acenava a cabeça, absorvendo todos os detalhes com atenção. 

De repente, Sofia fez uma expressão de concentração muito parecida com a da mãe, pegou a caneta e o caderno com as anotações que vinha fazendo ao longo da conversa, e foi até a mesa que usava para estudar. “Então agora vocês podem ir aproveitar o feriado de vocês que eu tenho um trabalho pra terminar.” Disse sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

O casal se olhou, sem saber o que dizer diante daquilo, e se retirou do quarto. Pararam no corredor para rir do que acabara de ocorrer e depois seguiram caminho até a sala com Nana segurando a mão de Mário. Exatamente como costumavam fazer quando eram pequenos.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa é muito gostoso imaginar nana e mario crianças jjndshjsdj
> 
> ficou pequena, mas eu acho que gostei. Me digam o que vocês acharam!!  
> @drcassierailly no twitter :)


End file.
